The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display unit and a projection display apparatus which are capable of modulating light.
Projection display apparatuses such as projectors have been widely used from the past. An image can be displayed by, for example, the light from a light source being modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal element; the modulated light then being projected to a screen or the like. Examples of the light modulation elements to be used may include reflective liquid crystal display elements, transmissive liquid crystal display elements and the like.
A liquid crystal display unit including a liquid crystal display panel, a light-shielding plate, an optical compensation element and an optical compensation element holder has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-54145 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). This liquid crystal display unit holds the optical compensation element so as not to contact other parts, and, as to be spaced from the light-shielding plate. This prevents external heat and forces from transmitting to the optical compensation element; thereby preventing an occurrence of unevenness in luminance in the projection screen.
A projection apparatus including a reflective panel unit having a reflection-type light modulation element; and a prism unit for combining and outputting light modulated by the light modulation element has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-54143. In this projection apparatus, a fixing member is attached to both of the reflective panel and the prism unit. Accordingly, the reflective panel and the prism unit are bonded to each other via the fixing member attached to the both thereof. This has enabled adjustment of a registration of the projection apparatus with good precision.